


Нежное местечко

by softly_play, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_play/pseuds/softly_play, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Лав-отель и два одиночества.





	Нежное местечко

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** какие тут могут быть предупреждения. Забейте в гугле «енот член», а потом приходите сюда восстанавливать душевное равновесие: здесь всё по согласию и в удовольствие.

Покрытые бархатистой тканью руки робота привычно надели на него повязку, одёрнули, поправили шерсть и отодвинулись, ожидая подтверждения.

— Да-да, всё отлично, — раздражённо махнул лапой Ракета. Датчик замка пискнул, ткань сжалась, ложась точно по форме головы, и слегка ослабла, облегая теперь плотно, но аккуратно.

Ракета прошёл через коридор под сканирующими и дезинфицирующими лучами, остановился у двери, нетерпеливо забарабанив пальцами по плотному пластику.

— Пожалуйста, не трогайте оборудование, — строго попросил голос над головой и начал стандартную процедуру: — Подтвердите, что вы ознакомились и согласны с правилами «Корабля любви».

— Согласен, — не реагируя на предупреждение, ответил Ракета.

— Пожалуйста, не трогайте оборудование, — вновь попросил голос и пошёл дальше: — Подтвердите, что вы ознакомились и согласны с правилами поведения во время процедуры любви, к которым относится и предварительная проверка объекта любви.

— Подтверждаю, — Ракета уже чуть ли не стонал от этой тягомотины — он был здесь в третий раз и всерьёз думал написать жалобу с требованием упростить процедуру для постоянных клиентов.

— Секунду, — голос замолчал. — Оплата подтверждена. Мы просили вас не трогать оборудование. — В следующий момент Ракету мощно тряхнуло током. — Восьмой подпункт шестого пункта параграфа третьего: запрещено трогать оборудование вне комнаты любви. Из правил, согласие с которыми вы только что подтвердили, — злорадно прибавил голос.

Ракета лишь сжал зубы. Он бы с радостью разнёс эту станцию на кусочки, но договориться с прекрасным незнакомцем и встретиться где-то ещё не мог. Все их контакты, с самой первой встречи, осуществлялись исключительно через диспетчеров станции. Ракета вздрогнул, подумав, какая удача, что они вообще попали друг на друга — заполнить анкету «Корабля» он решил совершенно случайно.

Голос, словно уловив его настроение, скороговоркой произнёс:  
— Не вступать ни в какие контакты, кроме половых, понятно? — и, едва дождавшись кивка, раскрыл двери. — Приятно вам провести время!

Ракета побыстрее вбежал внутрь, прижимая к себе хвост — голос его невзлюбил с первого раза, когда нарочно прижал кончик хвоста. Видимо, завидовал, что не ему достался прекрасный незнакомец.

Енот втянул носом воздух — о, да, детка, он был здесь. Слушая указания координирующего робота, Ракета забрался на кровать, нащупал своего прекрасного мужчину и медленно повёл ноготками по ноге и выше вместо приветствия. Времени сегодня у них было немного, но и торопиться слишком не стоило — пусть они успеют выстрелить только один раз, зато так, что содрогнётся вся Галактика.

Незнакомец уже был полностью раздет — и наполовину возбуждён. Когда Ракета добрался до его плеча, тот шумно втянул воздух и застонал. Он чертыхнулся про себя: забыл отмыть или сменить заляпанный кровью комбинезон. Как же ему повезло найти правильного партнёра, возбуждающегося от всяких грязных штучек. Однако дышать на него всё же не стоит — то, что запах разлагающегося мяса никто не любит, Ракета усвоил хорошо, и он как раз перекусил на бегу любимым ещё с прошлой жизни деликатесом — мясом с душком, а почистить зубы, конечно же не успел. 

Енот помассировал плечо мужчины, потянул на себя его руку, спрашивая согласия. Незнакомец пощекотал его бок и вложил свою ладонь в лапки. Ракета поднял руку повыше, слушая подсказки робота через наушник повязки, и подтянул к спинке кровати. С тихим шорохом выехал наручник, пискнул, подстраиваясь, и обхватил запястье. Ракета по привычке подёргал — держало крепко. Повторил со второй рукой, по пути от души искусав незнакомцу грудь — кожа у него была толстой, даже не сдерживаясь, Ракета совсем не оставлял следов, но всё равно зализывал и заглаживал каждый свой укус. Наигравшись, он укусил партнёра за шейку в последний раз и пополз к своему сокровищу.

По дороге он вляпался в огромную лужу на животе и мысленно похвалил свою чувствительную крошку, собрал ладошками смазку и поднял тяжёлый массивный член незнакомца. Ракета не мог знать точно, но по ощущениям тот был размером чуть ли не с него. Водил по нему лапами, тёрся всем телом — он так и не снял комбинезон и теперь холодная, всё ещё немного влажная от крови и прочего кожа тоже тёрлась о член. Покусывал и царапал, уплывая мыслями далеко в свои фантазии. Вот он стоит на крыше самого чудесного на свете корабля, спускается, цепляясь за металлические рейки, к стволам бортовых пушек, распластывается на одной из них — тёплой от солнца, гладкой, твёрдой, огромной… Громкий стон мужчины вырвал из фантазий, и Ракета понял, что кончиком хвоста залез тому под яйца и начал щекотать анус. 

Он быстро пришёл в себя — не время грезить, когда мечта сбывается прямо здесь и сейчас. Взял услужливо протянутые роботом перчатки и натянул их до подмышек, поудобнее устраиваясь на бедре незнакомца. И нырнул вниз, в манящие глубины. Его детка была влажной уже и здесь, но как всегда тугой, даже маленькому Ракете приходилось медленно вставлять палец за пальцем, растягивая осторожно и постепенно. Но всё равно его таинственный партнёр больше не издавал стонов удовольствия, а дышал тяжело сквозь сжатые зубы. Ракета немного повертелся, лёг на бедро животом, поворачиваясь на бок, чтобы хвост был ближе. И начал работать им: обвивал член, сжимая и расслабляя хвост, ласкал пушистыми кончиком головку, а иногда, полностью убирая, кружил вокруг, едва-едва касаясь волосками.

Лапой он продолжал растягивать расслабляющуюся дырку, второй поглаживал яйца и тыкался носом в пах, наслаждаясь терпким и сладким запахом желания. Он забирался глубже и глубже, ни на секунду не переставая работать хвостом и слушая протяжные томные стоны. Незнакомец начал подмахивать, насаживаясь на лапу, и Ракета почувствовал нежное прикосновение энергии, ласково прокатившейся по шёрсти, словно его погладили. Он не мог видеть, но чуял и ощущал, как воздух вокруг мужчины словно наполнился диковинным запахом и слабо засветился: он явно владел магией, и сила его была невыносимо нежной и соблазнительной, готовой подчиниться, но в то же время дурманящей голову.

От жаркой интимности момента Ракете захотелось срочно лизнуть незнакомца в губы. Он двинул хвостом и лапой в последний раз, вытащил её и пополз вверх. Ткнулся вслепую носом в подбородок, куснул и, забывшись, выдохнул незнакомцу прямо в лицо. От этого у мужчины сорвало крышу. Он с треском разломал наручники и схватил Ракету обеими руками, прижимая к груди. Енот даже пискнуть не успел и моментально передумал злиться: огромное, сильное тело, воплощение мускулистых идеалов двуногих лысых существ содрогалось под ним от удовольствия, и властная натура Ракеты была очарована искренней демонстрацией наслаждения и торжествовала от того, что всё это — дело её лап.

Незнакомец громко стонал, тёрся задницей о простыни, обнимая Ракету и зарываясь носом ему куда-то под ухо. Енот выждал несколько секунд и предупредительно куснул за щёку. Его тут же отпустили, и он, плюнув на всё, уселся на лице мужчины, пристраивая свой член ему в рот. Ракете даже делать ничего не пришлось: незнакомец тут же послушно обхватил его губами и активно заработал языком, не переставая довольно мычать и тереться. Долго он не выдержал — сила вокруг заискрила и вспыхнула, разливаясь блаженством вокруг, пока они кончали. 

Незнакомец переложил загнанно дышащего Ракету себе на плечо и гладил между ушей кончиками пальцев. Противный голос наверху зашуршал, напоминая, что время вышло.

***

Грут молчал всю дорогу, пока они втроём со служащим шли по длинному коридору к стыковочным докам и получали доступ к недавно угнанному крохотному кораблику. Когда они уже собирались подниматься на борт, он начал говорить.

— Я есть Грут, — он оскорблённо махнул удлинившейся веткой, свистнул воздух — на стене и полу коридора красовалась трещина длиной в несколько метров.

— Да ладно тебе, немного отдохнул, у всех есть свои грешки, — Ракета подмигнул и ухмыльнулся, надеясь, что друг скоро успокоится. До этого он находил, где его оставить, чтобы не тащить с собой на станцию, но сегодня время поджимало — вернуться на свой корабль после задания и оставить Грута с их новым соседом Ракета не успевал. Он посмотрел на работника станции, уже пришедшего в себя от страха и быстро двигающегося к ним с пушкой в руке.

— Я оплачу ущерб! — крикнул Ракета, бегом забираясь в шлюз и блокируя вход. Терять возможность бывать здесь он не хотел. И опять же — надо было поговорить насчёт привилегий постоянным клиентам. Он прошёл на мостик: все окна были блокированы, панели работали частично — об анонимности клиентов здесь заботились хорошо. Ракета связался с диспетчером, договариваясь о сумме ущерба и диктуя координаты точки выхода, а потом откинулся в кресле и посмотрел на нависавшего над ним всё это время со скорбным видом Грута.

— Я есть Грут, — друг покачал головой и ушёл в хвост, грустно опустив ветки — они царапали пол новенького кораблика, который Ракета собирался толкнуть за хорошую сумму.

— Подумаешь, какой-то человечишка, — проорал ему вслед енот, от злости привстав в кресле. — Пусть радуется, что я позволил ему с нами полетать, это жалкое существо не то что других планет не видело, оно двигатель починить не может, а уж тем более — удовлетворить мои потребности! Эй! — он опустился обратно в кресло, пристыженный против воли. Последние его слова уже не слышали — расстроенный Грут активно шумел у ящиков, разламывая, похоже, его арсенал в щепки.

Адюльтер был для Ракеты в новинку, и он вообще не понимал, как оказался в такой ситуации. Никому ничего не обещал, и наконец-то было хорошо: работа есть, на корабле всегда было пожрать, а в отеле он отлично сбрасывал стресс. Но Грут почему-то был недоволен, и их новый сосед тоже будет грустить, наверное, если узнает. Ракета прижал уши и поморщился от одного воспоминания — зачем он только повёлся на пушистенький хвостик этого нытика с Земли.

Тем более хвостик оказался ненастоящим.

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация от прекрасного Анона с Фотшопом =)


End file.
